Just A Silly Phase
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Alex can't deny she wants him but is it really such a case of simple lust, or is she fooling herself? Smutty Galex two shot, set sometime during S1. M-rated for the usual reasons.
1. Chapter 1

I hadn't intended to write any new fanfic for a while but the muse had other ideas, so here goes!

.

xxxxxx

**Just A Silly Phase**

**Chapter 1**

"Can we please concentrate on the crimes he commits, and not whose cock he sucks? Thankyou."

"Did you just say …"

Chris' eyes were like saucers.

"Yes, Chris. I did."

As they all got down to some serious work, she knew the Guv's eyes were glued to her and it wasn't a great surprise when he called her into the office a little while later on some minor pretext. She perched next to him on the desk, raising a questioning eyebrow and not missing the fact that his hands were judiciously concealing his groin.

"Say it again."

"Sorry?"

She pretended to misunderstand, but she wasn't entirely successful at suppressing a smirk. He leaned in closer, his voice a low growl which sent little shivers of desire skittering down her spine.

"Don't pretend yer don't know what I mean. Say the words. And after yer've said 'em, lick yer lips. Slowly. "

She paused, crossing her arms and pretending to give it some thought, deliberately making him wait.

"Are you by any remote chance referring to the words 'cock' and 'suck'?"

She pronounced them with some relish, and he groaned.

"You, talkin' dirty with that posh gob of yours … gives me the right 'orn."

He nudged her, waggling his eyebrows lasciviously.

"Yer forgot ter lick yer lips, though."

She gave him her best imperious stare.

"I don't do everything you tell me to, Gene."

He shifted closer, his hot breath fanning her skin, the proximity of his powerful body playing havoc with her over-active libido.

"Yes, yer do, Alex. And yer love every bloody minute of it."

She rolled her eyes and huffed, but they both knew there was no point her even attempting to deny it. Instead, she glanced pointedly down at his crotch in an effort to regain the upper hand.

"Bet Sergeant Rock's living up to his name at this precise moment in time."

"Stood firmly to attention, primed and ready fer action."

She smirked.

"What a shame he's going to have to wait till later then, isn't it?"

He grimaced.

"Hold that thought, luv."

"That's not all I plan on holding …"

She moved away from him, casting a saucy glance back over her shoulder as she went.

"Tease."

"You know you love it."

"Would if I could bloody get it …"

Suppressing a snort of laughter she sashayed out of his office, knowing his lustful gaze would be following the progress of her backside all the way to her desk.

xxxxxx

The first time she clapped eyes on him she'd been struck by what an incredibly attractive figure he cut, with his imposing build and those dazzling baby blues. Six feet of strapping virile male, he was blessed with the kind of rugged good looks that turned female heads wherever he went, but somehow it was more than that. He also possessed a sharp intellect and a rare charisma, something larger than life which was hard to define but irresistible to both sexes. DCI Gene Hunt seemed to fill a room with his sheer presence, and all other men paled into insignificance by comparison. In retrospect she realised she'd pretty much fallen in lust the first time he stepped out of that car and she caught the distinct whiff of whiskey and testosterone.

It swiftly became clear that the attraction was mutual, he'd even got as far as asking her out once, and yet for weeks their timing seemed to be woefully out of synch. And then finally, inevitably, events reached a crisis point.

They were working late on a case together, constantly bickering and winding one another up as usual, and the air around them fairly sizzled with unresolved sexual tension. Eventually they reached an impasse and Alex crossed her arms defensively as Gene sighed in frustration, running a hand distractedly through his hair. Getting to his feet, he moved round the desk to stand in front of her and she held her breath, waiting to see what he would do next.

"This isn't getting us anywhere, Bols. Let's go and fire up the Quattro, shall we?"

She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"But I only live five minutes away."

He took a step closer and her heart rate almost doubled as his piercing blue gaze locked on to hers.

"Who says I was plannin' on takin' yer home?"

She blinked up at him in surprise as a thrill of desire raced through her. _God, those eyes will be the death of me. _They both knew there was a definite subtext at work: if she agreed, she'd be saying yes to far more than just a pleasant evening's drive. She bit her lip for a second and then shrugged, her decision made.

"OK, why not? I could do with a change of scenery."

As she followed him out of CID, struggling to keep up with his purposeful stride, she knew that wasn't the only thing she could do with …

xxxxxx

"Wow. That's some view!"

Alex gazed across the wide expanse of river, watching as the lights of two small craft crossed somewhere near the far bank. It was a still summer's night and the moonlight dancing on the water lent the scene a stark beauty.

"Yer like it, then?"

She nodded.

"I do. How on earth did you stumble over this place?"

They were parked up on what was basically a patch of neglected wasteland. To the rear stood a few derelict buildings and in front of them the broad sweep of the Thames in all its glory. She smiled to herself, willing to bet that in the new millenium this whole area would be plush riverside apartments worth a cool million.

"We had a tip-off that a thievin' little scrote we'd been after fer ages was hidin' out here. Not many places yer get a view like this fer free so I come back sometimes, usually after a bad day."

"I can see why. It's quite a calming place, isn't it?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Yeah, usually. But not tonight."

She glanced over at him and was surprised to see him staring straight ahead, a muscle twitching in his cheek. _Oh my. Don't tell me the fearsome Manc Lion is actually nervous?_ She took a deep breath.

"Why are we here, Gene?"

He caught the sultry timbre of her voice and his head swivelled round, his eyes glowing like molten silver in the moonlight. For a couple of seconds they stared at each other, and then Gene broke the silence.

"Want ter kiss you, Alex."

She deliberately dropped her gaze to his sexy pout.

"Mmmm … yes please."

He shifted sideways in his seat, reaching over to cup her cheek, and her eyelids fluttered closed as her lips parted in anticipation. She'd expected a full-on assault but he surprised her, caressing her face tenderly with his thumb as he pressed soft kisses to her forehead, her closed lids, and the tip of her nose.

"Gene …"

She breathed his name on a sigh. Encouraged, he ran his tongue teasingly over her lower lip before sucking on it gently and she moaned low in her throat, tilting her face up for more as he pulled her closer. Then his mouth was on hers, his tongue seeking entry and she offered no resistance, hearing the rumbling growl of approval emanating from deep in his chest. At first the kiss was slow and sensual as they both adjusted to the new development in their relationship, but then the passion flared between them as the dam burst and months of pent-up desire finally found a release.

He fisted one hand in her hair, holding her head firmly in place while he ravished her mouth, his tongue insistent, demanding, and her fingers splayed over his shoulders as she anchored herself to him, taking everything he had to give. Cocooned together in his car, the world fell away and nothing else mattered but the two of them and their overwhelming need for one another. When he finally broke the kiss she was dizzy with the lack of oxygen, her heart beating erratically in her chest.

"I think it's probably time ter move this into the back, don't you?"

His eyes burned with the same desperate hunger she felt low down in her belly, and she nodded dumbly, barely able to think straight.

"Pull yer seat as far forwards as it'll go, luv. We'll be needin'plenty of room …"

.

xxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed. If so, leave me a review - they always make my day! And a glass of house rubbish to all those who can guess where the title comes from. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the kind reviews and well done to theoofoof, moonshinesally and East of Fenchurch for making the connection, title-wise. *passes over three large glasses of house rubbish* :)  
Now, where did we leave them? Ah yes. Heading for the back seat …

.

xxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

She did as he asked, practically drooling as he shed his jacket and tie and popped a couple of buttons on his shirt to reveal a tempting triangle of bare chest. Following his example, she shrugged off her white leather jacket before sliding into the back seat next to him, feeling somewhat bashful now the moment had finally arrived.

"Is it just me, or does this seem a bit … weird?"

Risking a glance over at him, the predatory gleam she saw in his eyes made her blood simmer all over again and went some way towards reassuring her that he wanted it as much, if not more, than she did.

"Come 'ere, luv."

He held out a hand and she allowed him to pull her on to his knee, her stomach fluttering with anticipation as she felt the press of a substantial erection against her thigh. Holding her close, he began to trace the shell of her ear with his tongue slowly, teasingly, and she relaxed against him, sighing with pleasure.

"Feel weird?"

"Mmmm … no …"

He moved his attentions lower, dropping a trail of soft kisses down her neck as she instinctively twisted her head to one side to permit him easier access. One hand slipped underneath her skirt to fondle her bare thigh and she tried to remember to keep breathing.

"Weird yet?"

It was a seductive purr against her skin, sending tremors of desire ricocheting through her entire body. She cleared her throat, but her voice still sounded husky.

"That's not exactly the word that springs to mind right now …"

"Good."

His mouth captured hers in a drugging kiss that stole the remains of her breath and dispensed with any further scruples she might have had, and she shifted so that she was straddling his lap, her skirt riding up towards her hips as she returned the kiss with passionate abandon. Watching him drive, his gloved hands confidently gripping the wheel, had already engendered a state of arousal, but being in his arms with his rock hard erection pressing against the junction of her thighs succeeded in racheting the excitement up tenfold.

The 'V' of bare skin revealed by his open-necked shirt soon proved too tempting to resist. Popping the rest of the buttons with trembling fingers, she pressed hot open-mouthed kisses to his throat while her hands set about exploring his smooth naked torso.

"My turn, Lady Bols."

His eyes glittered dangerously in the moonlight as he tugged her t-shirt up over her head and dropped it to the floor, cupping her breasts in his big hands, his thumbs skimming over her nipples through the fabric of her bra. A bolt of white hot desire shot straight down between her thighs and she rocked against him wantonly, moaning her approval.

Without warning, he turned them both and eased her down until she was half-sitting, half-lying with her shoulders braced against the door. He'd succeeded in maintaining his position between her legs, and she cocked an eyebrow at him, pursing her lips.

"Smooth move, Mr Hunt."

He smirked, his eyes alight with a mix of amusement and desire.

"I'll show you smooth …"

Before she had time to react her bra was unclipped, and he grinned in satisfaction as he tugged it down her arms and dropped it to the floor.

"Hmmm. Something tells me you've been practising."

"Not for quite a while. Nice to know I haven't lost me touch, though."

His expression quickly turned to undisguised hunger as his gaze raked slowly over her unfettered chest, and she felt suddenly self-conscious under such intense scrutiny. When he finally spoke his voice was a lust-filled growl.

"Always knew yer'd have gorgeous tits, luv."

She shivered as he leaned in, his warm breath causing goose bumps to spread across her neck and shoulders. His lips traced the curve of a breast, travelling tantalisingly close to a pebbled nipple but never quite touching, and he smirked against her skin as she huffed impatiently.

"Gene! Please …"

Finally he relented, tugging an aching bud into his mouth and grazing his teeth over it. She gasped, arching up towards him as he sucked hard, content to indulge her for a while now he'd finally got his hands and lips on her ample assets. He shifted his attentions to the other breast, tonguing the rosy peak taut before giving it the same treatment, and she writhed underneath him, holding his head firmly in place. Drinking in the wanton sounds of pleasure that fell from her mouth, he wondered if she was one of those rare women that could orgasm through stimulation of the nipples alone. He decided he wouldn't mind finding out one day, but he really wanted to be inside her the first time.

He shifted position so he could kiss her again and she seized the opportunity, reaching down between them to unzip him and sliding a hand inside his fly to fondle him through his boxers. _My God. He hadn't been exaggerating. _Eager anticipation fluttered low in her belly as she began to explore his impressive length and he groaned, his fingers closing around her wrist.

"Carry on like that, sweetheart, and this'll be over very quickly."

She gazed up at him, her face flushed, her eyes heavy-lidded.

"I want you inside me, Gene … right now …"

He slid a questing finger beneath the fabric of her miniscule thong, raising a suggestive eyebrow when he encountered slick wetness.

"You do, don't you?"

He continued to stroke and tease as she writhed in frustration, clutching his biceps.

"Gene! Please … just fuck me will you, for God's sake!"

He chuckled, relishing her eagerness.

"Knew yer'd be a dirty mare in the sack. Alright then, if you insist …"

Without warning he ripped her knickers from her body, the protest instantly dying on her lips as he cupped her bottom in his hands and plunged into her. She cried out at the exquisite combination of pain and pleasure and he paused, watching her face, waiting for permission to continue. She thrilled to the realisation that he wasn't even close to sheathing himself fully as yet.

"Jesus … H … Christ!"

"Not quite, luv. Although I am looking forwards ter the second comin', seein' as the first one's unlikely ter last very long."

"It won't need to …

Reaching around him, she tugged his shirt tail out of his waistband and pushed his trousers and boxers low over his hips, grabbing his tight backside and digging her nails in hard. He growled his approval, immediately surging forwards and burying himself inside her to the hilt. She gasped in surprise and delight, her hips rising to meet his as he withdrew and drove into her again. Two more powerful thrusts and her thighs were already quivering with the onset of orgasm. On the third he bit down hard on her shoulder and the scream caught in her throat as she flung her head back, desperately clinging to him as powerful tremors wracked her body and the storm of sensation threatened to overwhelm her entirely. He pounded into her hard and fast then, his thrusts becoming increasingly erratic, and somewhere in the distance she heard his impassioned groan, opening her eyes just in time to witness the ecstatic expression on his face as he finally relinquished all control and exploded deep inside her.

xxxxxx

Afterwards she lay with her head pillowed on his shoulder as he wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and took a deep drag from his cigarette, blowing a slow plume of smoke through the open window. Usually she disliked his nicotine addiction but through her haze of blissful contentment he could do nothing wrong, and she buried her face in his neck, breathing in the heady mix of brandy, tobacco and something indefinably Gene. It felt right to be held against his chest, her fingers stroking little circles on his bare stomach, her thigh slung casually over his. Like finally coming home. She shook herself mentally. _You had a good time, Alex. Don't spoil it by trying to make it more than it is._

When he'd disposed of the finished butt he leant forwards to retrieve his hipflask from his jacket pocket and offered it to her before taking a long swig himself.

"Sorry it was all a bit fast, sweetheart. I'm usually renowned fer me stamina, but yer got me so worked up …"

She grinned and rolled her eyes, reaching up to tweak a nipple hard.

"Ow! Wot was that for?"

He rubbed his chest, sounding aggrieved.

"Fishing for compliments. You know very well the sex was amazing, you don't need me to massage your enormous ego."

Toppling her backwards onto the seat he pinned her down, ignoring her half-hearted squeaks of protest, a smug grin on his face.

"If yer lookin' fer somethin' to massage, luv, me ego's not the only thing round here that's enormous …"

As he rubbed himself lasciviously against her, she wasn't about to argue.

xxxxxx

Alex sat back in her chair with a frustrated sigh. They'd been seeing each other - well, shagging each other more like - for over a month now, and she'd never been happier. He was undoubtedly the best lover she'd ever had, sensual, enthusiastic and endlessly inventive, and she couldn't get enough of him, counting the hours daily until they could be together again. They were so in tune it often seemed as though he could read her mind, giving her what she needed before she even asked for it, which was lucky seeing as they didn't spend a great deal of time talking. Unless dirty talk counted and he'd proved himself to be an expert at that, taking every conceivable opportunity to whisper lewd suggestions into her ear during the course of the working day. He was surprisingly articulate for a rough northern copper, describing in detail exactly what he intended to do to her and what he wanted her to do to him, often accompanied by one of those heated looks that made her nipples harden and the moisture pool between her thighs.

By the time they were alone together she was usually so wound up that she couldn't keep her hands, and on one memorable occasion her mouth, off him, even while he was still driving. It was a matter of great pride to him that she was often in such a state of advanced arousal that she climaxed almost as soon as he entered her, and although it pandered to his over-inflated ego there was no denying it: she was madly, passionately and wildly in lust with her superior officer, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

Suddenly the familiar lyrics of an old song she'd heard on the radio that morning returned to haunt her.

_I'm not in love_

_So don't forget it_

_It's just a silly phase I'm going through …_

She huffed, unwilling to even entertain the possibility. That way lay madness and a whole lot of complications she could well do without. So what if she was sitting in that river in Egypt? She rather liked it there, and her subconscious could just go hang!

Crossing her legs and drumming her fingers on the desk, she turned her mind back to lascivious thoughts of Gene, knowing she had hours to kill yet. Glancing up, she caught him ogling her from his office, his brilliant blue eyes glinting wickedly, a smug smile tugging at his trademark pout. His gaze dropped to her chest and her nipples instantly peaked under his blatant scrutiny. Dammit, he knew exactly what was running through her mind and he was thoroughly enjoying her discomfort. Remembering that she'd deliberately omitted to wear her knickers again that morning in an attempt to drive him wild, she decided it was about time to raise the stakes.

Swivelling in his general direction she leaned forwards as if to retrieve something from the bin, giving him a clear view of her generous cleavage at the same time, and as she straightened she tugged her skirt surreptitiously up her thighs and uncrossed her legs, making sure he got a good eyeful. Finally, she propped her elbows on the desk, supporting her chin on her hands, and flicked her tongue out to moisten her full lips before running it slowly, teasingly around her mouth.

His pained expression almost made her laugh out loud, and she didn't need to hear it to know that'd he'd just groaned in frustration. She had no doubt he'd come over all alpha male and make her suffer later, and the very thought caused a pulse of pure need to vibrate through her. God, she wanted him, it was all she could do to resist striding into his office, grabbing him by the tie and begging him to take her over the desk. No need for any deep psychology here, she reassured herself, it was quite clearly a case of rampant lust, pure and simple. The fact that she was thinking of inviting him back to the flat, cooking him dinner and hoping he'd stay all night meant nothing. She sighed heavily, worrying at her lower lip with her teeth. The fact that she wanted to chain him to the bed so that he could never, ever leave just might, though …

_Oooh, you'll wait a long time for me_

_Oooh, you'll wait a long time …_

.

xxxxxx

Doubt he'd object too much! Hope you enjoyed. All feedback welcome, as ever.


End file.
